Fine
by Imperfect Being
Summary: My take on Mondays episode of Major Crimes Shandy
1. Chapter 1

**My take on the Mondays episode of Major Crimes.**

 **Thank you for those who read and review my stories.**

 **As you all know I write from my phone and all mistakes are my own.**

Andrea watched Sharon as she entered into Interview Room 1 with the biggest grin on her face. Andrea smiled at her and eyed the chair next to her, as she was finishing up with Emanuel Gaines aka "Twizz". Then fifteen minutes later two LAPD officers came in and took Twizz to county lookup.

"So Sharon, what put that huge grin on your face?" Andrea asked with a smile, while placing her paperwork into her briefcase.

"Uh, Andy, he ah asked me out to dinner tomorrow night at a restaurant called Serve." Blush creeping over her face down to her chest.

Andrea grinned and shook her head at Sharon as she watched her friend blush. "I see, but dont you two always go out to dinner together?" Taking a few seconds it hit her. "Wait, Andy actually asked you out on date?!"

Sharon eyes darted to Andreas blue eyes, as her fingers played with the edge of the folder that Andy just gave her seconds ago with names of Monster Gang members. "Well, uh he just asked if I wanted to go to dinner tomorrow night, and said that people say it's the most romantic place in LA." Sharon looked down at the folder.

Andrea placed her hand over Sharon's so she could stop fidgeting with the folder smiling at her. "I've heard good reviews about that place and the food there is amazing, they also have live bands. So, tell me what did you say?"

"I said uh fine. I know it's not one of my best moments but I was just surprised and caught up in the moment and then staring into his eyes didn't help my brain to process what my mouth wanted to say." Sharon blushed again and squeezed Andreas hand.

"No it wasn't one of your best moments, but at least you two are taking the next step. We want you to be happy, to fall in love again, and plus I see the way you two interact with one another. Andy makes you happy Sharon and deep down you know that too. It's like you two were meant to be together, finally you two are actually going on a real date! So what is Ms. Rulebook Raydor going to wear for her best friend Mr. Silver Hair Fox?" Grinning as she watched Sharon blush.

"You are terrible Andrea just terrible. I don't know, I haven't been on a date in ages. I'm so out of practice it's not even funny. Plus I'm nervous and scared, what if he doesn't like the real me in the morning or gets tired of me down the road and leaves?" Her eyes misting over.

Andrea cupped her chin and looked sternly into her eyes. "Sharon he's not like Jack and trust me Andy, he will love you no matter what. So please don't think like that and take this one day or should I say real date at a time. Okay?"

"Well it's getting late I'll talk to you in a few days and see how your date went." As they both stood up and hugged each other.

"Thank you for hearing me out Andrea."

"No problem Sharon anytime, just remember that he adores you and it took a lot of courage for him to ask you out. Have a great time and call me later."

They both left Interview Room 1, as Andrea headed towards the elevators, and Sharon went to her office to collect her things and get dinner with her son.

"So Rusty are you ready?"

"Yes, I am starving, let's go!"

"I was thinking burgers tonight?"

"Do you even have to ask Sharon?"

They both smiled and headed towards the elevator.

Rusty watched Sharon as she picked at her salad. "Sharon is everything okay?"

Sharon looked up and saw the worry in his eyes, she smiled at him. "Rusty I'm fine, I am just nervous."

Raising his brow. "What are you nervous about?"

She took a deep breath and placed her hand over his. "Rusty um Andy, he uh he asked me out on date tomorrow night. Nothing will change between you and I. Are you okay with me dating Andy? Yes you pointed out our non dates as dates but this is for reals this time. So would you be okay with us dating?"

Rusty squeezed her hand and his face lite up as he smiled back at her. "Sharon I like Lieutenant Flynn, I mean Andy. He gives you reason to smile when your down or working on a tough case and I can see that he makes you happy. Which is what you deserve, and if you need my blessing to date Andy then yes, I am more than okay with you two dating, and it's about time!"

Both of then laughing. "Thank you Rusty, you have no idea how important this is that you are okay with Andy and I dating. So you know if anything changes you will be the first to know, alright."

"Like us moving in with Andy?" Asking sarcastically.

"Wha... What? Why uh would we move in with Andy?" Sharon eyes widen as she hesitated.

Rusty chuckled. "He does have a house Sharon, it would make sense." His grin grew wider and he winked when he took a sip of his Dr. Pepper.

She rolled her eyes and smacked his upper arm, as she laughed at her son. "Rusty always the comedian, we just started this whole dating relationship, but I can see your point about his place be bigger for us, so maybe." She winked back at him.

"Well Sharon in going to download these messages on my vlog and go to bed. Don't stay up to late you do have an important first real date tomorrow." As he scurried to his room as a pillow hit his door.

Sharon smiled and shook her head, oh he's been spending way to much time with Lieutenant Provenza.

She walked into her bedroom and closed her door. Taking off her work clothes and stayed in her black laced panty set. She laid on her bed thinking out load. "What the hell am I going to wear tomorrow night? Uh I'm to old for this." Sitting back up she walked into her closet and looked through her dresses. Finally finding the one she's been looking for she takes it out of the bag and looks over it.

Trying on the emerald green dress, showing just the right about of cleavage and the length stopped mid thigh, a little shorter then her normal dresses she wore on their outings, but this was different it was an actual date. Running her hands over her abdomen feeling the butterflies moving rapidly around her gut. "Oh my I'm going on an actual date with my best friend!" She said out load.

Unzipping the dress and placing it bag in the bag and into her closet. She heard her phone ring and her face lite up and the butterflies teturned as she read his name.

"Hello Andy." As she laid down on her bed.

"Hey Sharon." "So I just wanted to touch base with you about tomorrow night."

Smiling into the phone she hummed.

"Pick you up say around 6:30?"

"Sounds perfect, I'll be ready."

"Great uh, I can't wait to see you uh, tomorrow night."

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow night too, I'm a little, okay really nervous." She whispered.

He chuckled. "Me too Sharon, me too. This is a huge step for us and thank you for letting me take you out to a romantic dinner."

Humming and staring up at the ceiling. "I have been waiting for you to ask me."

He cleared his throat. "Really? How long and why?"

Smiling into the phone. "Yes really, since after our chat in my office, because I am your boss and I don't want it to seem that I pressured you into saying yes."

"Oh wow, I'm such an idiot. Look Sharon I understand, but you could never pressure me to say yes to a date or anything for that matter. I enjoy your company immensely, I love your laugh specially when you snort and your face gets all red and you cover your face with your hands, it makes me happy to see you laugh like that."

"Oh Andy, what did I do to deserve you in my life?" Tears in her eyes.

"I should be asking you that. You've helped me with my family and stuck by me when I lied to my daughter about relationship, you've helped me become a better man. It's true just ask Nicole, being around you changed my life for the better. Thank you Sharon for letting me into your heart."

"Andy that was all you, I so proud of the man you've become. I'm proud to have you in my life, to be my best friend and hopefully something more."

"I like the sound of that something more, but you are already my something more Sharon and I hope that doesn't scare you away."

A single tear ran down her eye. "No, Andy that doesn't scare me away, I'm flattered and it makes me happy, you...you do make me happy. I thought as this age I wouldn't be feeling this way and finding a man that I love."

His brain froze for a moment did she just say love? She did, didn't she?

Glanced at her phone to see if they were some how disconnected but it was still on call. "Andy? Hello, Andy are you

there?"

Shaking his head and cleared his throat. "Sorry Sharon I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what exactly?"

"You uh you said a man you love, do you love me Sharon?"

"You caught that huh? Yes Andy I do, I've been fighting these feelings for to long and I'm tired of hiding them."

He chuckled. "I love you too, I've loved you since my daughters wedding."

Sharon gasped. "Andy that was little over a year ago."

Ran his hand behind his neck. "Yeah well you cast your spell and charmed your way into my soul."

"Wait Andy Flynn has a soul?" She laughed.

"Ha ha ha, The Wicked Witch is so funny."

"I always knew it was you who drew that picture of that witch."

"Sorry, I was an asshole back then."

"Apology accepted. Yes you were, well I was doing my job and everyone treated me like trash, but all is forgiven, you were protecting your own."

"Sharon I'm really sorry for how we treated you, back then."

"Enough about the past, let's focus on our future, yeah?"

"Yes let's do that. I should let you go so you can get your beauty sleep, you do have a hot date with a certain good looking Italian."

"Mmmm hmm, that's right I do. Good night Andy."

"Good night Beautiful, sweet dreams." He grinned when he heard her laugh as he ended the call.

Sharon looked at her reflexion in the mirror for the third time. Rusty stood by her door way and watched his mother glancing over her appearance. "Mom you look amazing."

Sharon heart rate jumped as she was startled from soaking in her appearance. "Rusty don't do that, you scared me. Are you sure this isn't to much."

Rusty grinned and rolled his eyes at her. "Look mom, no it's not to much, besides it's your first date and look you really nice. Andy would be a fool to think other wise. Which I know he's not, just slow." As he walked away and into the kitchen.

Sharon smiled and went into her bathroom to apply her make up. Hearing the knock on the front door. She heard Rusty day he's got it.

Rusty stared into the peephole to see Andy playing nervously with his tie and moving his body back and forth from heel to toe, with a beautiful arrangement of purple lilies and white hydrangeas. Rusty opened the door and greeted Andy

"Hey Lieutenant Flynn, I mean Andy come in, Sharon will out in a few minutes, how are you?"

Andy smiled. "Hey Kid, I'm doing good, thank you. Uh Rusty, you uh, you don't mind your mother and I dating?"

Rusty smiled back at him. "No, I think it's about time you two decided to start dating. But seriously you two make it other happy and I know Sharon isn't like my mother and your not some dirtbag trying to her into her pants. I know I don't show it but, I like you Andy and you are good, kind, and you get my mom and she deserves to be happy and you, you make her happy. But if you ever hurt her Andy you will have to deal with me and my brother and sister, oh yeah and Nicole too." Glaring at Andy.

Andy ran his hand behind his head. "Look Kid, I love Sharon way to much to hurt her, but don't get me wrong there will be times when will fight and yell at each other and slam doors, but that's normal in any relationship. But I would never lay and hand on her or treat her like shit, or cheat on her."

Rusty stared into Andy's eyes for a few minutes and saw the sincerity in his eyes. He grinned at Andy. "Good Andy, you past the test, but remember you will sorely out numbered if you hurt her."

Andy chuckled. "Yes, I kinda figured that. Thank you for letting me make your mother happy."

Rusty padded Andy's shoulder. "No Andy thank you for loving my mother, I want her to be happy and you do that, you make her smile."

"No problem Kid, I'm just glad she said yes to tonight."

Sharon listened to her son and Andy's conversation, her eyes misting up. She was so proud of Rusty, for the fine young man he was turning out to be. Also for Andy who is still trying to fix his mistakes and working hard to get his life back together, and for being there for her even though she didn't know she need it. Sharon cleared her throat both starling Andy and Rusty.

Andy turned around froze as he saw Sharon looking radiate in her emerald green dress that hugged to her body perfectly. His eyes traveled down her long toned legs, in her black heels that were an inch taller then she normal wears. His eyes moved back up her body and stopped at her jade eyes sparking back at him.

"Wow Sharon you look, you look gorgeous tonight, not that, that you don't look amazing every time." He cleared his throat."Oh these are for you." As he handed her, her flowers.

Sharon blushed and took the flowers from Andy's hands. As their fingers touched electricity shot through their fingers sending throughout their bodies, they blushed and Sharon put her nose to one of the purple lilies, humming. "Thank you Andy, these are beautiful."

Andy couldn't take his eyes off her, she was like a a flame and he was the moth attracted to her burning light. Rusty watched these two and rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm going to finish up my vlog, you two have a great night and have fun and do what old people do on dates these days."

Sharon smacked his arm. "Not funny mister, now go to your room."

Rusty raised one of his briefs. "I'm only listening to you, so I can finish my vlog, right? Kidding I love you mom have a wonderful night." As he hugged Sharon good night and shook Andy's hand. "Good night Andy."

"Night Kid." He turned to Sharon and smiled. "Are you ready My Lady?"

She smiled back at him and wrapped her hand around his elbow. "Yes let's go."

Andy turned off the car and walked to open her door and held out his hand, Sharon smiled up at him and reached her hand out and placed it in his warm waiting hand. Andy intertwined their fingers and both grinned at how natural it felt to just hold hands, as they walked towards the entrance of the restaurant. They both gasped at how beautifully romantic this placed looked. The dining rooms, which include a light, airy atrium and a more intimate book-strewn library, evoke the feel of Old New York. The Parlour features dark wood furnishings, red velvet chairs and soft lighting.

They were greeting by a female hostess. "Hello and welcome to Serve, my name is Anika. And what name is your reservation under?"

"Andrew Flynn"

"Welcome Mr. Flynn please follow me will I take you to your table."

Following their hostess Anika, they were just in aw at how beautiful this place was. Walking through two huge cherry oak doors they arrived outside, with exotic flowers and foreign bushes. Sharon squeezed his hand and he glanced over to her and saw how much she appreciated this, their very first, very romantic date.

This place couldn't help but exude grace. After they walked around on the veranda surrounding lush gardens, and inside amid the precious vases, candlelit tables and chandeliers lightly lite above each table. This place definitely was the most romantic place in Los Angeles.

"Here you go, your server will be here shortly have a wonderful night."

"Thank you they both said in unison."

Andy pushed her chair in and walked around to seat across from her. They both just smiled at each other and held hands over the table. "Oh Andy this place it's perfect."

"Just like you Sharon." He said as he winked at her.

Sharon snorted making Andy laugh. "Andy you can be such a dork at times."

"Yeah, but you like me that way."

Humming and shaking her head yes. They held hands as their server stopped by.

"Hello my name is Anise and I'll be your server, can I start you off with drinks and some appetizers?"

"I'll have cranberry soda and My Lady would like your finest white wine please. As for appetizers stuffed mushrooms and bruschetta with your tomato, basil, cilantro, and mango please. For dinner I would like the eggplant park. What about you Sharon?"

"I'll have the lobster raviolis with a garden salad with raspberry vinaigrette with no croutons, please."

Anika taking their menus and smiled at both if them. "Sure thing, the appetizers will be right out shortly."

Sharon smiled at him. "You didn't have to get me wine Andy."

"I know, but what we're about to eat, I hear it's delicious with white wine."

Sharon smiled at him and looked out at the dance floor. Andy saw what she was looking at and stood up and walked towards. "Care to dance My Lady?"

Sharon looked up and smiled, placing her hand yet again into his. As they walked to the dance floor. One of her arms wrapped around her neck and the other on his shoulder, his hands went around her waist and upper back, pulled her close to him, she smiled and placed her cheek against his chin. She heard Andy inhale her scent and placed a kiss on her temple. She moaned and breathed in his cologne smiled and kissed his cheek.

As another song begins to play and Andy ran his hand up and down her back and started humming the song as Sharon tightened her arms around him and closed her eyes enjoying this moment as Andy hummed to her in his warm embrace.

Andy closed his eyes and begun to see in her ear. "Look into my eyes you will see, what you mean to me.

Search your heart, search your soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more. Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for. I can't help it, there's nothing I want more. You know it's true. Everything I do, I do it for you. There's no love like your love."

Sharon buried her face into his neck and hummed along with Andy, both getting lost in each other. The song ended and a faster beat begins to play. Still dancing Andy pulled away a little and looked down at her and lean down and kissed her cheek. Sharon smiled widen as she felt his warm lips touch her cheek.

"Looks like are dinner is ready, let's go unless you want to dance more?"

Shaking her head. "No, let's go back to the table."

Wrapping her arm around his elbow as they walked back to their table. Sitting down and enjoying their appetizers.

"This bruschetta is amazing, adding mango was a nice touch."

Wiping his mouth with his napkin. "I agree I knew though of using mangos."

Anika came back with their main entree and placed them down. "Would you like anything ełse?"

"No thank you." They said together, both grinning at one another.

Anika chuckled. "Enjoy."

Sharon moaned as she took her first bite of her mean. Andy laughed at her. "That good huh?"

"You have no idea, I know you don't eat meat but would you like to try a tiny piece?"

Andy adored her and smiled. "Sure, but don't tell Provenza. He's always trying to get me to eat meat."

Sharon trying her best bit to laugh. "It will be are secret." As she brought her fork to his mouth and watched his face light up. "Wow that really is good. Would you like to try some of my eggplant?"

"Just a little piece, please."

Andy placed his fork in front of her mouth as she was about to take a bury he moved his hand back. Her eyes sparkled at this game he was playing and poured her lips. Andy groaned and enjoyed her facial expressions as she chewed.

"Mmmm this is great too."

They finished dinner and Anika came back. "Would you two like dessert tonight?"

They both smiled and Andy said. "Yes please, we would like to share the tiramisu and two cups of coffee."

"That is my favorite, you two won't be diss appointed." Anika smiled and took their plates.

She came back with their dessert, two cups of coffee with a side of milk and sugar and two forks. "Here you two go, enjoy!"

Andy took the first forkful and brought it to Sharon's lips, she smiled and opened her mouth and took a bite. Her eyes widen as she moaned. Andy stared at her and smiled. Sharon did the sane thing and fed Andy a piece. Andy groaned and rubbed his belly. Sharon snorted and covered her face, Andy laughed and took her hands away from her face.

"Don't hide from me, you know I love it when you snort laugh, it's adorable." His brown eyes shown just how much he loved it.

Sharon was staring at his lips, she brought her hand to his chin and wiped some of the cream off from the side of his lip, and licked her thumb. Andy was fixated and just stared at her lips. Andy snapped back to reality when Anika came back with the check. Andy smiled at her and took out his wallet and placed his credit card in the folder.

As they walked towards the car and stopped by the passenger door, Andy turned and faced Sharon. "Would you like to go to the beach or do you want to go home?"

Sharon looked into eyes. "I would love to go to the beach, Andy maybe afterwards we can go back to my place and watch a movie?"

"Yes sounds perfect." He opened her door then shut it when she was settled in, he walked around the front of the car and got in. The drive to the beach was quite Sharon placed her hand into his and ran her thumb over the top of his. As Andy parked the car he took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his pants, Sharon took off her heels and opened her door. Inhaling the sea and smiled as the wind blew her hair out of her face.

Andy stood next to her and watched her, she was so beautiful with the moonlight casting it's glow all over her. Sharon turned her head and smiled at him, taking his hand into hers as they walked down to the shore. The sand between their toes and waves crashing into their feet, his warm hand holders hers.

They sat down on the sand, Sharon placed her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm her waist. Just enjoying the sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore. This felt right, this felt safe, this felt like they have been doing it their whole life's.

"Tonight was wonderful Andy, thank you for our first romantic official first date." Her eyes shining with happiness as she looked into his eyes.

Andy moved some hair out of her face and kept his hand on her face. "You are welcome Sharon, I'm glad you are enjoying it tonight, just as much as I am." Andy looked at her lips for the longest time. Hesitating, he didn't want to pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for.

Sharon smiled as she licked her lips and watched his pupils dilate, Sharon moved her face closer until their lips ghostly touched, causing Andy to moan as the sparks started to ignite. Both pulling back a little with grins on each other's face. Andy put his lips on her and applied light pressure. Sharon brought her hands into his hair as her tongue grazed his lips, Andy groaned and Sharon pushed her tongue into his mouth. Both moaning in pleasure as their tongues did their own dance.

The need for oxygen was calling, their lungs burning, they both let go of each others lips as they rested their foreheads on one another's.

"Wow, that was so much better than I have ever imagined."

"Wow is right, Andy Flynn you are full of surprises."

He chuckled. "Well actually it was you who kissed me, so technically you are full of surprises." As he winked at her and kissed her lips.

"Mmmmm hmmmm." Sharon shivered.

Andy removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, you ready to go, or do you want to freeze a loot me more?"

She rolled her eyes and smacked his arm."Yes lets go, coffee and a movie?"

Andy helped her up and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Yes let's go My Lady."

Sharon squealed as Andy picked her up. "Ohhh Andy what are you doing? Put me down, your back!"

"Shhh let me sweep you off your feet."

Sharon laughed and wrapped he arm around his shoulders. "Fine you win."

"There's that word again FINE."

"Ugh your not going to let that go are you?"

"Nope, the most feared Captain in the LAPD tongue tied by her devilishly handsome Lieutenant asking her out to a romantic date."

"You know I've changed my mind you can drop me off and I'll watch a movie with Rusty."

Andy change her position and put her body over his shoulder grinning as she screamed for him to put her down.

"Andrew Flynn put me down this instant!" As she hit his back with her arms.

"Stop moving we are almost at the car, if you keep doing that I'll accidentally drop you."

Sharon admitted defeat and stop struggling. "Alright you win."

"Good girl, now let's get you home." Smacking her butt.

"Oh god."

Andy smirked. "Wait does Sharon Raydor like spankings?"

"Well just a little, but not roughly and palm only."

Andy groaned. "I'll remember that in the future."

They held hands as they walked towards her front door. He let go of her hand as she searched for her keys. As the opened she placed her purse on the entry table, taking Andy's jacket and hanging it up.

"Make yourself comfortable, while I get the coffee ready."

Andy turned on the TV and searched for a movie for them to watch. "Uh Sharon it's Snatch or Super Troopers?"

"I'm in the mood for something funny so Super Troopers?"

"I love this movie, to bad our job isn't like this movie."

Sharon came out with their coffees. "I could see you and the squad chugging down syrup, and you and Louie doing the whole meow bit."

Andy laughed. "Hey we are not that bad."

Sharon looked at him. "Oh, yes you two are! Specially when Brenda was in charge you two were magnets for trouble."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah as always you are right."

Humming. "Yes I am it's time the men in my life would realize that, and just deal with it."

Andy rolled his eyes and pulled her between his legs. Sharon rested her head on his chest, enjoyed being enveloped in his warmth and hearing his steady heartbeat. Sharon lifted her head and kissed him. "I love you Andy."

He moved hair behind her ear and smiled down at her. "I love you too Sharon."

Sharon put her head back on his chest and hummed when he put his hand in her hair and massaged her scalp. Intertwining their legs together, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

Rusty came out of his room and noticed that the TV was still on, he looked over to the couch and saw his mother and Flynn sleeping on the couch. His hand still in her hair, both with happy expressions on their faces. Rusty went to the hall closet and grabbed a blanket and placed it over them. He shook his head as he heard Andy snore and Sharon hummed. "Old people are weird indeed." He muttered in his head, but he was happy for them both. To find love again at their age. He was happy she was nothing like his real mother. Rusty placed a kiss on her cheek and walked back into his room.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is rated M for mature and sexual thoughts and adult language.**

Andy woke up with the hint of vanilla and coconut hair invading his nose. He moved his head and groaned loudly as sharp pains shot from his neck and traveled down to his lower back. "Andy?" Sharon sat up as she heard Andy groan and looked down at him and realized that they feel asleep on her couch.

"Oh Andy your back, I'm sorry this couch is horrible on backs. If I help you, will you be able to sit up?" As she got off the couch and stood in front of him.

Andy held out his hands and groaned loudly as Sharon pulled him up to a sitting position. "AHHHH FUCK!" He yelled as he moved his body and placed his feet on the carpet.

Sharon crouched in front of him. "Oh Andy I'm sorry." Rubbing his legs.

"It's alright, just...just give me a minute, okay this is not your fault." Andy said closing his eyes between clenched jaws and trying to taking deep breathes to get through the pain in his back. Damn he hasn't felt this kind of pain since his drinking days. Man he didn't miss those days, but having Sharon falling asleep on him, with her hair in his nose was wonderful. He missed the feeling of her body on top of his, he just wished his back wasn't killing him at this very moment.

Sharon went to her bathroom and grabbed her bottle of Aleve. As she walked down the hallway and into her kitchen, she opened her fridge and took out a water bottle and crouched back down in front of him. "Here take these there Aleve." She opened the bottle of Aleve and handed him two pills. She opened the bottle of water and placed it is his hand.

After taking the pills and drinking majority of the water. Sharon took the bottle out of his hand and put it on the coffee table. He placed his hands over hers and gave hers a little squeeze. "Thank you, I'm sorry I startled you awake." Looking down at her as she was on her knees.

She rolled her eyes. "You are most welcome Andy, it's alright I am just sorry we fell asleep on this couch and your back and neck are killing you now." Looking down at their joined hands.

He removed one of his hands and placed it under her chin, lifting her face up and saw the somber look in her emerald eyes. "Hey it was defiantly worth it." He saw the confusion in her eyes. "You know to have you fall asleep on me and to wake up with you snuggling me. Who knew Sharon Raydor was a snuggler? He finished with a wink.

Sharon blushed and smacked his chest, thinking two can play this game. "Well Andy, if you weren't so hot."

He just stared at her wide eyed and mouth ajar. "What Andrew cat got your tongue?" As she stood up from her couch, bent over and picked up his glass and carried it to the kitchen and placed it in the dishwasher. Walking back into the living room she giggled as she watched Andy trying to get off the couch.

He groaned and exhaled loudly as he fell back. "Sharon Raydor this is not funny, this is all your couches fault. You have all these fancy things and your couch is torture, just pure back and neck pain torture." He winced as he tried to lean forward off her couch again.

Sharon walked towards him and held her hand out. "Come on Old Man let's get you up."

Andy glared up at her and placed his hand in hers. "Give this Old Man a minute, alight on the count of three." Groaning as she helped pull him up. "Ahhhh my back." As he finally stands up with the support of Sharon, with his hand in hers and the other on her shoulder.

"Come let's get you into my bedroom and get put some icy-hot on your back." Sharon blushed as Andy grinned at her. She wrapped her arm around his lower back and helped walk him down the hall to her bedroom.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that to me, but I didn't envision my back pain and icy-hot in daydreams."

She stopped before her doorway and looked up at him. He smiled down at her. "What? It's true, you've been invading my dreams for years now." Raising his brows up and down and squeezed her waist.

She mouth ajar and just stared into his eyes and saw the honesty making her blush. The look in his eyes and the warmth that spread from his hand on her waist sent shivers throughout her entire body. He's been dreaming of her for years?! Oh my god!

"What...what...what do you mean years?" She stuttered out blushing more.

Andy chuckled and looked down at the floor. "That night I was attacked and I passed out in front of you and you placed your hand on my chest and told the paramedics that I better wake." Looked into gorgeous green eyes and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "Then at the hospital when you came in to see me. You knew I was lying about that guy, but you...you gave us the case anyways."

Sharon smirked. "I was worried about you Andy and I knew your team wanted to work that case. You know, you protect your own. But afterwards you were so angry with me doing that investigation on you, I'm sorry it was my job. I knew you were innocent. I just had to prove it." Patting his chest.

"I'm sorry about that, I truly am, back then I was a hot tempered idiot, and on top of that I found out that you were married, and I knew I would never be in your league." Andy looked into her eyes and saw they were misting over. She stopped rubbing chest and took a deep breath.

"Oh Andy your temper has changed for the better over the years, yes you do dumb things but that's what I love about you. Don't ever doubt you were out of my league, and as you already now I'm not a married woman and we are moving into more than just friends." As she moved her lips over his as they kissed slowly, both moaning as their tongues danced.

She pulled back and smiled at him as his chocolate brown eyes sparkled with affection. "Come on Andrew let's tend to your back and get some sleep." He hummed as they moved into bedroom. Andy hissed in pain as Sharon sat him down on the edge of her bed. He smiled at her as she slowly worked on his buttons on his dress shirt. Carefully dragging it down his shoulders and placed it on her chair, she brought her hands to the hem of his undershirt. "Sorry this is going to hurt."

Andy hissed as he lifted his arms up so Sharon could take his shirt off as she whispered "I'm sorry"

He smiled at her, "It's okay." In between deep breaths. Sharon leaned down on her knees I'm front off Andy and started to unbutton his dress pants. Andy watched her in amazement, she was gorgeous her hair to one side and he loved when she bit her bottom lip. As she carefully unzipped his pants and he groaned as he lifted his butt do she could pull his pants off his legs and started to gold them and placed them next to her on the floor.

She glanced up at him and smiled. "Do you prefer socks or no socks when sleeping?"

Andy just stared at her just lost in his thoughts of this amazing woman in front of him. Sharon ran her hands over his thighs saying his name. "Andrew?" "Andy?" "Hello Andrew?" She waved her hand in front of his face startling him and caused him to groaned in pain as he pulled away from her hand that was waving in his face on her bed. "Sorry Andy I didn't mean to scare you. So where did you go?" As she smirked up at him.

Andy rolled his eyes and blushes. "I was...I was thinking about you, actually. How wonderful, compassionate, goofy, and sensual woman you are. You know taking care of me. I've imagined you taking off my close and being in your knees for other reasons but I love this than any dream I've had of you." He was playing with the ends of her hair smirking as he made her blush.

She leaned forward and kissed him, her hands went around his neck and his on her hips. Both moaned and he bit her bottom lip, and pulled away. "Why don't you wear something more comfortable and you said something about icy-hot?"

Sharon hummed and placed a chaste kiss in his lips and went into her closet and change her clothes. Walking out she was wearing black shorts and a red tank, he groaned as her saw her nipples poking through her tank top, god she had perfect breast one day soon he could wait to suckle and nip on them and mostly to hear her moan his name and to feel her squirm under him.

Sharon smirked at him as she walked by him snorted as she heard him moan for the second time as she strutted her firm ass past him into bathroom, all he could do was watch her as she bent over and grab the icy-hot from the bottom drawer. Turning around and was leaning on the doorframe of her bathroom door she saw the lust in his eyes and his mouth ajar, she blush and thought to herself. "Yes I still have it! If only Andy wasn't in pain. But I'm not ready for the next step yet, but soon, very soon."

Sharon walked up to Andy and crawled behind him and placed a kiss on the back of his neck and traveled down his back and slowly back up and leaned forward with him and nibbled on his earlobe. Andy moaned as his head fell forward enjoying her small kisses, his hands landed on her thighs and gave them a light squeeze.

Andy shivered as he felt the cool paste rubbed into his skin and seconds later the warmth of her hands massaging it into his aching muscles. "Oh Sharon that feels great." He exhaled loudly, Sharon hummed as she continued to rub it onto his back. "Can you rub more onto my shoulders, please?"

She put more on her hands and rubbed his shoulders. "Oh yes right there. Ohhhhh ahhhh that feels wonderful God." As he closed his eyes and his head fell back. Sharon kissed the top of his head. "Sharon you are an incredible woman, you know that right?"

"I think you're just saying that to get into my shorts." She replied in a flirty tone. Andy turned a little and hissed, but grabbed her hands looking into her eyes. "Yes, but when you are ready, but I do mean it Sharon. I care about you deeply, you are more to be than just sex and I hope you know that." He placed one of her hands over his heart. "You are special to me and when you are ready to make love then I'll be ready to give you the love and passion you deserve." A he wiped a single tear with his thumb that slipped from her eye.

"Oh Andy, I'm sorry I am being so selfish..." Andy cut her off with a finger on her lips.

"Shhhh you are not being selfish, your just not ready and I'm okay with that. I'm a patient man now and besides you are worth the wait, I've waited 8 years what's a couple more, right?"

Sharon smiled at him and kissed him passionately. "Oh Andrew it won't be years but I do promise you soon, I'm sorry." As she looked at his hairy chest, with her free hand she ran the back of her hand over his chest and hummed.

"Can I say you have a nice patch of hair in your chest Andrew." As she glanced into his eyes.

Andy laughed and moved her hair to one side. "Yeah? I take it you like it then?" As he raise his left brow.

Sharon hummed and her smiled widen. "Oh I adore it, it feels wonderful and I can't wait for...to feel that against my breast." She stuttered out and blushed.

Andy groaned. "I would love that too, to feel your breast against my chest too, to suck and blow on your nipples and make them hard, to hear you moan my name as I found out was pleases you, but what I really want is to taste you, to feel you come undone by my tongue and my fingers buried deep inside you Sharon." She moaned as his words traveled to her brain her center getting hot and finding it harder to breath.

Andy ran his thumb over her lip and watched pupils dilate from his words. "Do you like that Sharon? Would you like to to go down on you when it's time?"

"I...I...would like that Andy, but I've never had that happen to me. I'm nervous." She shyly smile at him it looking into his eyes.

He placed his fingers under her chin and pushed it up. "Sharon look at me please." When she looking into his eyes she was mesmerized by his voice. "Would you like me to do that to you Sharon? Will you let me be your first? It's okay if you don't want to."

Her center screaming "YES RIGHT NOW!" Her body craving it, she leaned into him and kissed him slowly. In between kisses. "Yes Andy when the time comes I want you too, to taste me, to please me like in your dreams, to have me moan your name as I come into your arms."

Andy smiled as they continued to kiss. "I will make it worth your wild Sharon. I promise you that. I love you."

"I love you too Andrew." She placed the back of her hand over her mouth covering her yawn.

Andy laughed. "Yes it's time to go back to bed my back feels a little better come on let's snuggle."

Sharon pulled the sheets back and helped Andy into her bed as she walk to the other side and crawled into bed. Turning off her light she scooted right next to Andy as his arms wrapped around her body perfectly. His chest right against her back and placed a soft kiss on her temple. "Sweet dreams Sharon."

Sharon smiled and placed her hand over his that was over her chest and intertwined theirs fingers and their legs. It felt so natural for them to lay in bed so intimately, it felt right. At that very moment she knew that she was ready. Ready to give Andy a piece of her that she promise she would never give anyone else, unless she was truly in love. In which she was, she was in madly in love with her best friend, that man that laid beside her, who was there for her when she didn't know she needed him.

She soon heard him snoring, that brought a huge smile to her face. Tomorrow will be that day she let's Andrew Michael Flynn have her soul, to consume and to make whole once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who are still following this story and have added this to your favorites and left reviews. Sorry it took so long to finish this story.**

 **I hope you like it rated M for sex.**

In the morning they ate breakfast drank their coffee and kissed each other. They discussed about having dinner here and to dress formal and for him to bring a change of clothes. Sharon walked Andy to the front door, he had to leave so he could help Provenza clean and rearrange his house before Patrice came over for their ninth date tonight. Sharon waved goodbye and blew him a kiss. Andy kissed the air pretending to catch her kiss making her snort and him laugh. She watched him turn around and walk towards the elevator.

She closed the door and rested her head against it closing her eyes thinking of some way of making tonight special for Andy and letting him know that she was ready to move this relationship to the next level. She was nervous though, it's been almost a decade since she's been intimate with another man let alone a best friend and as silly as it sounded at their age her boyfriend.

She shook her head and moved her body away from the door searching for her phone. She knew one person who would know what to do in this type of situation. After finding her phone she scrolled through the names landing on his and pushed call.

"Why, good morning Sharbear."

"Good morning Gavin."

"How is My Girl doing this morning?"

"I'm dating Andy." She blurted out.

"Awe I see you two, or should I say you finally saw what everyone else already thought was happening?" Grinned Gavin over the phone.

"Gavin Ralph Baker, don't pick on me!" As she raised her voice with her hand on her hip.

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Oh man not the full name Sharon Eileen O'Dewry Raydor!"

They were silent for a few minutes just listening to one another's heavy breathing over the phone.

"So, what's up? You called me remember."

"I need your help."

"Okay, help with what exactly?"

"We...Andy and I...we've haven't...ugh had sex yet and I..."

Gavin cut her off. "You haven't had sex with that silver haired fox yet?!"

"No Gavin I haven't, I'm...I'm afraid alright. Andy's been with younger women in the past and I'm the first woman he's ever been with closer to his age and I'm afraid he won't like what he sees." She said sadly.

"Listen Sharon, I've seen the way that man looks at you, even before you became his boss. He adores you and have you looked in the mirror lately you don't look like a women your age. So how about I come by pick you up and take you to Silk and Lace buy you the sexiest lingerie and take me best friend out for lunch. And if Andy doesn't appreciate what he sees then I'll come over personally a beat the shit out of him for hurting you."

Sharon smiled, she was glad that she called him. "Alright, but you will not beat up Andy. I can do that myself."

"Oh, I know you can. But I just want a reason to put my hands on that handsome man candy of yours." Grinned Gavin.

"Hands off Gavin, he's mine and Andy doesn't swing that way." Making her laugh.

"A guy a can dream!" Snickered Gavin. "Alight I'll pick you up in an hour, tootles."

"Bye Gavin."

Sharon pressed end and went to get dressed. Picking out a lovely green sundress with brown sandals. She went into the restroom to brush her teeth and do her hair and light makeup. Right on cue Gavin knocks on her front door. Sharon walks through her condo and opens her door to her best friend.

"You ready to give Mr. Silver Haired Fox a night he will remember for the rest of his life?"

Sharon snorted and grabbed her purse. "I hope so, it's been a while since I've seduced a man, let alone my other best friend."

He placed his hands on her arms. "Listen, Andy is head over heels in love you with. Yes you two probably haven't voiced it yet but as a man I know he does buy the way he looks at you and by the way you talk about him and you being this nervous. So let's go and get you all sexy and ready to seduce that man of yours." Pulling her along and stopping outside her door so she could lock it.

Gavin opened the door for Sharon as they walked into Silk and Lace. The place was filled with sexy clothes, costumes, sexual toys in various sizes and colors, vibrators, dildos, anal beads, handcuffs, eatable underwear, cock rings in different colors and some that light up, whips and chains, leather restrains, ball gags, and anything you could think of in producing sexual pleasure.

They moved along the back where all the lingerie was hanging when an employee with long black hair with purple streaks in a black pencil skirt and a red laced corset with 6 inch black heels came over smiling at Gavin.

"Gavin Baker long time no see, how are you?" Said Michelle as she came over to hug Gavin.

"Michelle my Belle, I know it's been awhile, but I'm doing good. How are you doing?" As he pulled her into a hug.

"Oh I'm doing good enjoying the single life."

"You broke to with Rachael and when did this happen?!"

"Yes, I know about time right, about 2 weeks ago. I just got tired of her lies and spending all of my money." Her eyes traveled over to Sharon and smiled.

Gavin maneuvered them towards Sharon. "This is my long time best best friend Sharon, we are here looking for something sexy to wear for her man that she has yet to sleep with."

Sharon gasped and punched Gavin's arm. "Gavin!"

Michelle laughed as she watched Gavin rub his arm mouthing ow. Michelle walked around Sharon sizing her up and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the back of the store where the best lingerie is kept.

"I have the best outfit for you and this special man of yours, wait right here." As Michelle walked into the back. She came out with a box and placed it on the counter. She opened the box making Sharon blushed as Gavin clapped.

"Oh girl you are good! I love it!" Said Gavin excitedly.

Sharon blushed traveled from her face down to her chest, as she pulled out the navy blue lace item.

Michelle smiled. "The soft demi cups are made from floral galloon lace with ribbon and bow accents. Underwire lining lifts them up for a perkier look and separates them to boost your cleavage. Adjustable shoulder straps and a hook-and-eye closure provide additional support." Watching Sharon inspect the garment.

"The body of the Merrywidow is made from mesh with a panel of floral lingerie running down the center for a sexy contrast. The back of the piece is bare, making it ideal for a sexy back rub." Smiled as Sharon blushed as she realized her whole backside would be bare besides certain lace ribbons being cross cross over butt.

"The bottom of the piece features criss-cross ribbons running over your butt as it hugs your hips for a sexy round look. The garters can be adjusted as needed to fit your favorite stockings or removed completely if you don't want to wear them. Also The Merrywidow comes with a matching G-String with mesh front, cotton lingine and elastic waist."

Gavin came up behind Sharon. "This is it Sharon, this is the one. Michelle knows women and this will be Andy's undoing."

Sharon placed the garment back in the box, looked over at Gavin then back to Michelle and smiled. "Okay I'll take it."

"Perfect, this man of yours will love it! Okay follow me and I'll check you out." As they walked towards the front of the store to the register and checked out.

"Have a wonderful night Sharon." As she smiled and winked at her.

"Thank you Michelle."

"See you around Gavin, stop by sometime."

"Later Michelle, yes how about lunch next week?"

"Perfect, let me know what day."

"Will do, thanks for helping my friend."

She smiled over at Sharon. "No problem, say if it doesn't work out with him, you know where to find me or Gavin has my number."

Sharon blushed and looked away from Michelle. "Uh thank you, but I...I've never been with a women before."

"That's alright, I'll be gentle and we can take it slow. But only if it doesn't work out with your male companion. You are a very gorgeous woman and that guy would be a fool to not cherish you."

Michelle said smiling warmly at Sharon.

"Thank you so much Michelle I'll keep that in mind. Well I need to get ready."

Gavin looked at his watch. "That indeed we do tootles Michelle call you soon to meet up."

"Alright, bye and good luck!"

They left the shop and headed to lunch to grab a bite to eat then Gavin dropped her off at her condo while she prepared condo stared dinner and then showered.

Sharon was putting the finishing touches to dinner as she went into the living room and turned on the radio and went into her bedroom to get dressed. Sharon came out wearing a red dress that was shorter than her usual dresses she wears with Andy, but now that they are dating she wanted to spice it up and give hits on how tonight will end. She checked herself one last time admiring how this dress hugged her body and the way show cased her breast. Bending over she picked up her red lipstick and put it on rubbing her lips together then fixed her hair.

She grinned when she heard Andy knock on her front door. She looked at the clock as usual Andy was five minutes early. She kept grinned as she walked through her condo and her smile widen as she opened her door to a well dressed Andy. He was wearing his charcoal grey suit with black dress up shirt with red suspenders and a red silk tie and his duffle bag in one hand and a bouquet of white and red roses.

Andy stared at Sharon's form that red dress dress sending blood to places that haven't been pumped with that kind of desire for a woman in a long time, he swallowed hard as his eyes traveled up her body and stopped for a few minutes admire her cleavage then up to her sparkling green eyes. He grinned as he saw her blush at the way he was looking at her with such desire and heat in his eyes.

He stuck out the flowers in front of him. "These are for you."

She smiled taking the flowers in her hand and smelled the roses making her hum as she closed her eyes loving the smell of the her roses Andy brought her.

"Thank you Andy, they are lovely."

"You're welcome, you look gorgeous Sharon."

She blushed again as she took a hold of duffle bag and placed it on the floor in the living room. Andy followed her into the kitchen as she grabbed a vase and put her roses in it and put in on the kitchen table. Andy saw that their were candles lite in various places around the living room. Sharon walked up to him smiling and kissed his lips, he placed his hands on her hips as her ran up his chest and around his neck.

Sharon pulled away wiping her lipstick of his face. "Make yourself comfortable Andy, while I put your bag in my room." Then picked up his duffel bag walking towards her room.

Andy moved to the balcony and grinned when he notice more candles and an ice bucket with a chilled bottle of sparkling cranberry cider with two flutes on the table. He opened the bottle and filled both flutes leaving them on the table as he moved to the ledge admiring LA skyline as the city lights lighted the horizon.

Sharon came out and saw the glass door leading to her balcony was open she exhaled then walked out to see that he already opened the sparkling cider and poured their flutes. She smiled as his back was to her. She slowly walked behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and was glad she wore her Armani heels so she could place her head on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She whispered in his ear.

Andy turned his head smiling and kissed the tip of her nose. "Yes, but not as beautiful as you."

Making Sharon blush as she hides her face in his neck, her breathing tickling the hairs on the back of his neck. He hummed placing his hands over hers as they looked out into the lighted horizon. He turned around facing Sharon and placed his hands on her face. He leaned forward and kissed her gently at first till she ran her tongue across his lips making him moan. She dipped her tongue into his mouth tasting of mint she moaned as his tongue danced around hers and his hand went into her hair and the other traveled down her neck lightly grazing her right breast, along her stomach then moving to her side till it rested on her hip pulling her flush against him.

They pulled apart both smiling with flushed cheeks and swollen lips as the kitchen timer went off indicating dinner was ready. She went inside to take out the vegetable lasagna from the oven. Placing it in the counter setting the timer for another five minutes to let it sit. Going to the fridge taking out the salad, placing it on the table along with the dressing and croutons.

Andy came with with their flutes placing them on the table then grabbed the chilled bottle and the bucket and placed it on the table. The tuner went off again and Sharon plated the lasagna, then brought both plates to the table. While they ate they laughed as Andy was talking about what he went through with Louie today and how he was a total mess and freaking out about Patrice coming over.

She cleaned and put the dishes away while Andy cleaned up the table. He came back into the kitchen and put the remaining lasagna in a container for Rusty. He moved next to Sharon and kisses her cheek. She hummed as she was soaking her casserole dish.

A song came on and Andy took her by the hand leading her towards her living room she snorted as he took out a single red rose placed it in his mouth. He placed his hands one of hers the other on her back while they danced. Her face glowed as they tangoed around her living room as Andy carried that rose in his mouth.

He caught her by surprise and twirled her around a few times then dipped her backwards, making her gasped. She looked up into his darkened brown eyes sparkling down at her emerald greens. With one hand on her back he used his other hand taking the single red rose out of his mouth and seductively ran it from her glowing face along her long neck and across her flushed chest as he made patterns along her cleavage making Sharon close her eyes and moaned in pleasure.

He waited till she opened her eyes and placed the rose her mouth then pulled her up as her body was flushed against him as his hand took hers again dancing together both staring into each other's eyes the heat radiating from their bodies as their eyes darkened with desire. He twirled her again and dipped her back placing his hand behind her head. He stared seductively at her as she grinned the rose fell out of her mouth and she moaned as he bent down and kissed her passionately.

They pulled apart both blushing as the passion me desire that took over them. He wanted to be respectful and didn't want to scare her so he fixed her hair and smiled shyly at her.

"You ready for dessert? I brought chocolate covered strawberries from that bakery you like." Andy asked.

"Mmmmm I would love some dessert let me go freshen up and I'll be right back." As she moved closer to him and kissed his lips.

He watched her walk away down the hall and into her bedroom. He went into the fridge taking out the box of chocolate covered strawberries putting them on the counter then refilled their flutes placing them on the table and went back into the kitchen to grab the strawberries. He was waking out of the kitchen when he froze in place staring at this gorgeous women standing in the dim candle light in a navy blue lace lingerie with her hands on her hips staring at me like I was a piece of meat.

I dropped the strawberries on the floor with my mouth wide open and drooling as she seductively walked up to me. My shaft hard and aching in my pants as he grew bigger by the second throbbing because it wanted out of my pants and into her heaven. Damn she was breathtaking, the way the candlelight lights up her hair bringing out the red highlights, the grin on her face as she studies me walking up towards me, the way the lingerie fitted her body perfectly.

As she stopped in front of me I could feel her warm breath on my face. She smiled up at me and places her hands on my chest and moves them to grab ahold of my suspenders pulling me forwards as our lips crashed together fitting perfectly over one another. My body moving faster than my mind. I wrap my arms around her body to feel the flesh of her back on the palm of my hands I growl into her mouth as my hands travel down to her naked ass just filling the cross cross lace that covered really nothing just for show.

She smiled into the kiss as she felt sexy in Andy's arms as his hands squeezed her ass. She moaned as his left one hand on her ass and the other traveling up her exposed back and into her hair deepening their heated kiss.

They rested their foreheads to catch their breaths, both of his hands in her hair while his thumbs ran across her cheeks. "Are you sure about this Sharon?" He says between heavy breathing.

She smiled as she kissed his lips while her one hand was on his chest, the other playing with his tie. "Yes, Andy I'm sure. I want to take our relationship to the next level."

It was like time stood still as they moved towards one another as their lips finally touched, both moaning as the fire ignited through their bodies. The next thing he knew his back was against the wall as Sharon was unknotting his tie and dropped it on the floor. Her hands moving to his suspenders and pushing them off his shoulders then started unbuttoning his dress shirt and removed it from his pants then took it off his body. Between kisses she said. "You are wearing way to much clothes Andy."

After his dress shirt was on the floor he placed his hands on her hips. As they kissed his hand went up her back and the other cupping her butt. They both moaned as he switched positions and her back was against the cool wall. His hands moved to cup her face as her head tilts to the side to deepen their kiss.

"Is Rusty coming home tonight?" Between kissing.

Her hands moved to his waist and worked on his belt buckle. "No, he's staying with Buzz tonight."

He growled as she placed her hand in his boxers working his shaft. "God Sharon." He let his pants fall to the floor and stepped out of them. Then he pulled her away from the wall and lifted her up.

Sharon squealed into his mouth as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He growled again in her mouth as he felt the heat from her center rub across his growing erection. She smiled as she rubbed herself over his shaft.

"Stop it Sharon, or we won't make it to your bedroom." He growled into her ear.

She hummed as she rubbed him again. She moaned as he pushed her up against the wall again as his shaft poked her inner thigh. His fingers digging into her thighs as he held her up while she rubbed against him. Their lips met hungrily as she kept grinding on him.

"Damn Sharon, your so sexy." He breathed into neck then bite collar bone making her moan his name. "I want to be inside you." He said breathlessly trying his hardest to control his sexual desire and get them into her bedroom but she was making it very hard for him as he was losing control fast to this marvelous woman know as Sharon Raydor.

"Then what are you waiting for Andy?" Sucking on his earlobe making Andy groan and his breath hitched. One of his hands went to his shaft and ran his head along her center rubbing it up and down then slowly pushed into tight center.

"Oh Andy." She hummed.

"Fuck." As he breathed into neck.

Both moaning as he finally settled his shaft into her. Her hands on his back while his were on her thighs. "God you feel wonderful Sharon." He said to her while looking her in the eyes.

Her eyes sparkled, as one of her hands moved from his back to the back of his head pulling him in for a kiss. "You feel good inside of me, Andy." She hummed into the kiss. As he began to move in and out of her.

She started matching his thrusts, both moaning as her walls squeezed around his shaft as he filled her perfectly hitting her in just the right spot.

"Oh Andy." As her head fell back against the wall and eyes closed. As he rocked into her. He placed small kisses along her neck then sucked on her earlobe.

"God Sharon you feel so good, fuck you are so beautiful." Breathing heavy in her ear.

Sharon hummed and rested her head along his both breathing heavy as the thrusted in and out of her. He moved them from the wall and cupped her butt carrying her towards her bedroom. Once they were inside he closed her door with his foot moving one hand off her butt to lock the door.

She grinned into kiss as she heard the door lock. "You don't have to lock it Andy, Rusty won't be coming home tonight."

"What...what if he forgets something?"

"Well, if that's the case you better go pick up your clothes that are all along the hallway." She had a grin on her face.

"Later, right now I just want to be with you." As he kissed her and stopped in front of her bed. She placed her feet on the floor.

She hummed staring at him as climb on her bed, standing on her knees as she stuck out her index finger indicating for him to join her. He nodded and did what she asked crawling on her bed he stood on his knees as he stood in front of her. Both smiled at one another as they moved closer together kissing, his hands moved into her soft hair again as hers went around his back.

She pulled away from Andy and turned around standing on all fours she looked over her shoulders and grinned at him. Andy stared at her marvelous back side admiring the view of her ass. He groaned while he ran his hand over her butt cheeks and up her back he moved her hair to the side kissing her neck.

"Damn Sharon, you are just beautiful."

She moaned as she wiggled her butt around his erection. He groaned and positioned himself by her entrance rubbing his head along her wet folds. As he entered her, she arched her back and pushed into him both moaning as he hit the right spot.

"Oh god." She moans loudly as he thrusts faster into her.

One of his hands were on her shoulder as he thrusted into and the other on her hip.

"Spank me Andy." She moaned as she looked over her shoulder.

He smiled and smacked her right ass cheek.

"Harder Andy, smack my ass harder." She groaned.

He rubbed her butt cheek then slapped her ass harder this time. She moaned loudly pushing her ass into him. Making him moan loudly.

"Again, Andy but harder."

He slapped her ass four times really hard leaving his hand print on her butt, them soothing the area with the palm of his hand.

Sharon hummed and pushed her ass into harder both moaning and panting. "Oh yes Andy, like that again."

God he couldn't believe Sharon Raydor liked to be spanked during sex and fuck he loved it. He watched as his shaft pulled out and then back in being coaxed with her juices.

He positioned himself perfectly and slapped her ass hard three more times making Sharon cry out. God the way she was moaning he was making him want to come right then and there but he wants to see her face when she comes.

He felt her walls tighten around him as they sucked his shaft deeper into her while he thrusted deep into her. Her moaning his name getting louder and louder, as he pumped into her, he felt her juices dripping down between their legs as she screamed my name as she threw her head back. I lower my body towards hers and move a hand around her throat and kissed her deeply as I continued to thrust into her. Her loud moans being muffled by our passionate kiss.

He pulled out of her as Sharon stood up on her knees she turned around facing Andy with a flushed face and a smile on her lips, she moved forward kissing him. His hands moved to the straps of her lingerie and pushing it down her arms, he moaned as her breast appeared in his face he cupped one massaging it then moved his mouth to suck on her nipple.

Sharon moaned as she felt his warm mouth latch onto her sensitive nipple her hands moving into his hair digging into his scalp as his other hand came at pinched her nipple making her moan again.

"Ohhhh Andy."

Andy hummed then moved to her other breast smiling as she moaned his name again. As he sucked on her nipple, he used his hands and moved her lingerie farther down her body. They both moaned as he let go of her nipple with a smacking sound. He pushed her down on the bed hovering over her body his mouth traveled down her stomach kissing and licking everything imperfections on her body just to show her that he cared about her more then she could ever possibly know.

Sharon closed her eyes as Andy pulled her outfit down and moaned as she felt him kiss and lick her scars and stretch marks, making her feel beautiful and she could feel the love he was radiating from his actions.

He snapped off her garter bent from the lingerie and pulled it completely off her body staring down at her beautiful body. He trails kisses up her laced covered legs and nipped at her inner thighs and moan when he was close to her sec smelling her sweet nectar. She spread her legs for him as he laid on his stomach and ran his tongue over her folds.

Her legs shook as she gasped. "Oh fuck Andy." As he licked her again and again enjoying her moans as he licked her honey. He moved a hand up and placed two fingers inside of her as he sucked and licked her clit.

"Ohhhhhh god Andy, yes!"

He thrusted his fingers slowly at first enjoying the power of watching her hands moved to play with her breast then went faster watching her head fall back with her eyes closed and her mouth open. He thrusted faster sucked her clit harder feeling her climax coming then hummed as her legs shook and tightened around his head as her juices filled his mouth.

"OHHHH FUCKKKK ANDYYYYY, OHHHHH!" She yells.

He moaned as he slowed his fingers and continued to lap up her juices with his tongue. He trailed kisses up her body giving each of her nipples a kiss then kissed his way up to her neck then hovered over her not sure if she's into kissing after being eaten out. His face smiling down at her, his eyes showing so much love. She smiled up at him her eyes darkened with desire.

She pulled him down hard moaning into his mouth as she tasted herself, her hands in his hair and the other on his back digging her nails into his bare flesh. They pulled apart smiling at one another trying to catch their breathes.

"Wow, Andy. That was...that was wonderful." She said between deep breathes.

Andy smiled down at her and moved some hair out of her face. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, you taste great Sharon and I enjoyed watching you come, god you are beautiful." Growled as he kissed her lips and pulled back a little smiling as she blushed.

She moved her hands from his face, down his arms and moved to his back as shecwrapped her legs around his waist feeling his shaft poking her inner thigh. She moaned as he lifted his hips then maneuvered his shaft around her entrance and entered her slowly. He was mesmerized by her facial expressions of pure ecstasy as he thrusted into her as she meet everything thrust with hers.

Both gazing into each other's eyes as they made love. He placed he hands over her head and intertwined theirs fingers slowing the paced enjoying the way she moaned and her inner walls squeezing around him. He kissed her lips slowly swallow her moans as she finally closed her eyes enjoying this journey that she was sharing with Andy.

Andy was slowly taking her to place of bliss that she has never knew existed, her legs began to tremble, her stomach tightened, her eyes seeing different shades of light as her body was on fire and it was hard to control her breathing as she was losing control until she heard a Andy's sweet voice in her ear.

"It's alright Sharon, relax and let it go." He breathed into her ear then kissed her cheek and let go of her hands moving them to cup her face.

She exhaled loudly not knowing she was holding her breath as her arms moved to his face watching him watching her. Both of their eyes radiating the love they felt for one another without words. She pulled his head down and kissed his lips hungrily as she moaned into the kiss.

He moaned in her mouth as he felt her walls starting to hug him tighter and tighter as they moved together. Her open mouth hovered over his as her first wave of her climax hit.

"God Sharon, you feel so good. God your so wet." He breathed into her mouth.

"Ohh god Andy." As she gasped her legs shaking around his waist.

He smiled lovingly down at her as she closed her eyes as she came. She slowly opened her eyes, looking up at his chocolate brown eyes admiring her. He kissed her lips and whispered.

"You are so beautiful Sharon."

She grinned up at him and tightened her legs around his waist twisting then over. Sharon was straddling his hips grinning down at him. Andy moaned as she began to rock her hips, his hands moved from her hips to her breast hearing Sharon moan as he pinched her nipples watching them get hard.

She rocked her hips faster and harder against him, his grip on her breast tightened as he felt himself getting closer to his own climax. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing holding on as long as he could before shooting his seamen into her. He was finding it difficult with her juices coaxing him and her snatch tightening around his shaft.

"Fuck Sharon, I'm so close shit." He moaned loudly in the air.

Sharon hummed as she ran her finger nails across his chest and leaning and arching her back as he sheathed his shaft deeper into her heaven. Both moaning loudly.

"Shit."

He opened his eyes as he watched her ride his shaft touching her breast and her head falling back moaning and panting his name. That image right there did it for me. Few more thrust from her as they both came crashing together in ecstasy both panting their names.

"Ohhh Andy."

"Fuck Sharon."

She sat up looking down at him sweat glistening on their bodies. He pulled her down onto him as their lips meet haphazardly from being exhausted. She rested her head on his sweaty chest as his arms went around her back drawling lazy patterns on her back. He smiled as Sharon hummed as Andy's fingers tickled her back. She rubbed her cheek against his hair on his chest her hands playing in his hair.

She lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest, still playing with his hair. Andy looked down at her and smiled warmly at her, one of his hands moved to her face.

"I love you Sharon." He whispered softly.

She leaned her head into his hand smiled as she hummed again. She opened her eyes slowly looking into his brown eyes she over her face down towards his gazing into his eyes lovingly.

"I love you too Andy." As she kissed his lips. His hands moved into her hair as she tilted her to the side deepening the kiss both moaning.

She laid her head against his chest again enjoying the sound of his heart beating wildly in her ear as she brought her hand up running her fingers through his chest hairs.

Andy hugged her tightly to him and kissed the top of her head.

They laid for an hour or who knows then Andy's chest starting shaking. Sharon lifted up her head in confusion. Andy was laughing and smiling at her.

She grinned over at him.

"What's so funny, Andy?"

He cupped her faced. "My clothes are all over your hallway and I could only imagine Rusty's face if he stops by let alone Buzz's face too."

Sharon's eyes widen and her body stiffened, then she gazed into his eyes and started to relax as she also began to laugh to. She kissed Andy's cheek as she laid on him.

After they both calmed down, she sat up and looked down at him. "Let's take a shower together, pick up your clothes and the chocolate covered strawberries you dropped, and then grabbed something to eat with some hot tea?"

He moved forwards and kissed her lips. "Sounds like a plan, I'm sorry I dropped dessert." As he looked down at her floor.

She moved a hand under his chin and smiled. "It's alright, you had a very good reason to drop very yummy expensive strawberries on the floor." As she hummed.

He grinned as his eyes sparkled. "Yeah I did have a very good reason. This women I'm in love with came out of her bedroom in very sexy lingerie, looking seductive and did I mention she's drop dead gorgeous?"

Sharon blushed and smiled at him shaking her head no. He moved forward and kissed her lips then whispered in her ear.

"Sharon Raydor you are drop dead gorgeous." He said seductively.

She whispered in his ear breathlessly.

"Andrew Flynn you are such a charmer, but your mine."

He smiled back at her aged held her hand.

"And you are all mine."

They kissed again, then broke apart to take a shower together then picked up his clothes and placing them in her dry cleaner pile. Both sitting on the couch drinking hot tea and eating french toast with maple syrup and powder sugar.

(The End)


End file.
